parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Buck to the Future Part III
On November 12, 1955, Scootaloo McFly discovers that her friend, Dr. Great "Doc" Scott, had become trapped in 1885. Scootaloo, with the 1955 Doc, uses the information in Doc's 1885 letter to locate and repair the DeLorean Time Machine. They spots a tombstone with Doc's name, dated six days after the letter. Learning that Doc was killed by Spoiled Rich's great-grandfather, Stinkin "Mad Dog" Rich, Doc gives Scootaloo a cactus hat and she travels back to 1885 to save Doc. Having arrived on September 2, 1885, in the middle of a chase of Timberwolves, the DeLorean's fuel line is torn, forcing Scootaloo to hide the car in a cave and walk to Ponyville. She meets her great-great-grandmother, Posey McFly, and give her a false name, Clint Eastwood. She runs afoul of Stinkin and his gang. Stinkin tries to hang Scootaloo, but Doc saves her and gives her a normal hat. Doc agrees to leave 1885, but because the DeLorean is out of gasoline, they are unable to accelerate the DeLorean to 88 miles per hour. Doc devises a scheme to use the friendship express to push the DeLorean up to speed. Doc and Scootaloo explore the rail spur they intend to use, that ends in the Smith Ravine. They spot an out-of-control horse-drawn wagon. Doc saves the passenger, Apple Smith, and the two fall in love. Stinkin tries to kill Doc at a town festival, but Scootaloo saves him. Stinkin goads Scootaloo into a showdown in two days' time. In the photograph of Doc's tombstone, Doc's name has disappeared, but the date on the tombstone remains unchanged. Doc warns Scootaloo that he might be killed by Stinkin. The night before their departure, Scootaloo and Doc place the DeLorean onto the rail spur. At the Apple's house, Doc tells Apple Smith that he is from the future, but she believes it is an excuse to end their relationship and angrily dismisses him. Distraught, Doc returns to the town saloon for a binge, but Scootaloo rides to the saloon and convinces Doc to leave with him. Doc drinks a single shot of whiskey and passes out instantly. Stinkin arrives early and calls out Scootaloo, but Scootaloo refuses to duel. Doc revives after drinking a juice from a newfound fruit called "Zapple" and tries fleeing with Scootaloo, but Stinkin's gang captures Doc, forcing Scootaloo to duel. During a fistfight, Stinkin destroys the tombstone, is knocked unconscious into a wagon full of manure, then arrested for an earlier robbery. Scootaloo and Doc depart to "borrow" the locomotive. As Apple Smith is leaving on the train, she overhears a salesman discussing how heartbroken Doc was at the saloon. She applies the emergency brake and runs back to town, there, she discovers Doc's model of the time machine and rides after him. Having stolen the train at gunpoint, Doc and Scootaloo begin pushing the DeLorean along the spur line, attempting to get it up to 88 miles per hour. Apple Smith boards the locomotive while Doc climbs towards the DeLorean. Doc encourages Apple Smith to join him. As she climbs to Doc, She falls and gets hanged. Scootaloo passes the hoverboard to Doc, who saves Apple Smith. They coast away from the train as the DeLorean disappears to 1985, while the locomotive falls off the unfinished bridge. Scootaloo arrives in the Eastwood Ravine on October 27, 1985, escaping the powerless DeLorean before it is destroyed by the oncoming Friendship Express. He discovers that everything has returned to the improved timeline and finds Rumble sleeping on her front porch. He uses the lessons he learned in 1885 from being goaded into a street race with Snips and Snails, avoiding a possible automobile accident. Remembering that this accident would have sent Scootaloo's life spiraling downward by 2015, Rumble opens the fax message she kept from 2015 and watches as the message regarding Scootaloo's firing is erased. Scootaloo takes Rumble to the time machine wreckage. A locomotive equipped with a flux capacitor appears, manned by Doc, Granny Smith, and their three childrens, Apple Jules, Apple Verne and Apple Orange. Doc gives Scootaloo a photo of the two of them by the clockworks at the 1885 festival. Rumble asks about the fax, and Doc tells them it means that the future has not been written yet. Doc’s train converts into an aerial craft and disappears into an unknown time. Category:Back To The Future Category:Back To The Future spoofs Category:Spongebob1129